


Patience

by DealingDearie



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz grows eager to give birth to her twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Liz was a very impatient woman, and in that regard Red figured that they went together nicely, since he was the same way. She couldn’t bear to wait for anything, especially when it was something important, and the babies were no different.

After Abe told her that they were almost due (since going to a doctor wasn’t exactly a choice), she’d been adamant about encouraging the birth, doing all she could to induce the labor, and Red had to, for once, question her motives when he walked in on her eating some spicy Mexican dish she’d made just for that. He’d pointed to her, smirking.

“You’re gonna have one hell of a night,” he’d predicted amusedly, amber eyes shining beneath the kitchen’s bright lights, and she’d rolled her eyes, chewing.

“Don’t care.”

And, of course, as with most all things, Liz finally got her way.

“I don’t want them to be late,” she muttered to Abe between heavy breaths, wincing every now and then and clutching at Red’s arm for support as she attempted to walk to the couch.

“You’ve gone into labor, Liz; the twins won’t be late,” Abe murmured to her incredulously, wide eyes blinking quickly as he thought about what to do. With his hand on the small of her back, Red frowned in concern, helping her to her seat as thick ebony strands of hair stuck to her slick forehead, her face flushed. Abe gingerly sat beside her, a steady presence.

“You do realize that, don’t you?” Liz threw him a sideways glare and he shrunk back in his seat.

“It’ll be fine. You got this,” Red murmured to her reassuringly, drawing circles over the cotton of the shirt at her back, the rosary beads around his wrist jingling and swaying with the motion. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt her own heart beat frantically through her back as he ran his palm up her spine, attempting to soothe her. He’d never seen Liz so unnerved, and he felt the same.

Taking a deep breath, he masked it, for her sake, and turned his attention to his friend.

“You can deliver kids, right, Abe?” The man blinked at him, tilting his head as he leaned against the sofa cushions.

“I hardly think that I’m qualified…”

Red stood, helping Liz to her shaking feet as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

“So, that’s a yes, then. Come on, babe, we have to move you to the bedroom.”

She squeezed his hand, and he glanced down to see her brown eyes gazing, frightened, at him, her lips parted as her chest heaved with trembling breaths, her brow furrowed in pain. He leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, smoothing her cropped hair down with his normal hand.

“It’ll be fine,” he offered softly, and she sighed against him as Abe’s quiet suggestions of hospitals and doctors faded into silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by majestrixstormbringer over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
